It is known in the motor vehicle art to provide a convertible top, which may be folded back or removed from the vehicle. In one example, the convertible top is constructed of a flexible fabric (referred to as a soft top) and is folded back to a storage position or otherwise removed from an installed position. Soft tops provide a user with the benefit of open air driving while affording available protection in the event of adverse weather conditions. Most known soft tops are designed to be easily retracted to a stored position, either under a source of power or manually. However, driving while the soft top is in the retracted and stored position may cause linkages of the soft top to contact show surfaces of the vehicle and potentially cause unnecessary wear or noise. Accordingly, while known soft top systems work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide an improved vehicle soft top system.